


Wounds

by lovelydarkanddeep



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond, Reylo Fanfiction Anthology, Sad, rffa, rffa flash fic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydarkanddeep/pseuds/lovelydarkanddeep
Summary: He aches for redemption, for the feel of rain on his glove and sun in his heart, fingers caressing in the heat of the firelight.But Rey tells herself that she does not.





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but not sweet! :(((

Rey woke up and fell asleep to him, to the sound of his breathing, to their hearts beating in time.

 

Both aware of the other, but with Rey unwilling to breach the distance.

 

Their connection now was like an open wound, gaping and raw - one that they kept rubbing salt into over and over again, unable to let heal.

 

Though he now sits on a throne, it is made of ashes and darkness, and the light she brings no longer touches him.

 

He has won the battle, but lost the war inside himself. A failure that resonates down to his bones.

 

He aches for redemption, for the feel of rain on his glove and sun in his heart, fingers caressing in the heat of the firelight.

 

But Rey tells herself that she does not.

 

It is a lie that becomes easier with each passing day, as does keeping the bond closed.

 

It still echoes with him though, little seeds of him inside her that she has to continuously weed out.

 

 _Please_ , whimpers to her across the bond. Alone, aching.

 

But she can’t.

 

So when she goes to sleep that night, she pretends she doesn’t hear the poorly-muffled sobs from his end of the bond.

 

_Pretends and regrets._

 

* * *

 

 

_Words used: ‘Salt’, ‘Throne’, ‘Darkness’, ‘the light’, ‘failure’, ‘redemption’, ‘rain’, ‘glove’, ‘fingers’, and ‘please’._

**Author's Note:**

> This hurts lol


End file.
